1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigerating appliance, especially a refrigerator.
2. The Prior Art
Such a refrigerating appliance is known from German patent specification DE 697 020 771 T2. The subject of this publication is a refrigerator illuminated in its interior, the illumination being provided as a support illuminated at its margin and formed as a plate of substantially transparent material. On the support, there is applied, for instance by printing, a matrix of dots. The dots printed on the surface of the support serve as light emission surfaces. The lights source disposed in a housing arranged along a margin of the support is connected to a current source by a cable and a control mechanism. The known refrigerating appliance suffers from the disadvantage that the spatial arrangement of its marginally illuminated support cannot be adjusted by a user in accordance with his individual and temporally changing desires and requirements.